Fantasias LEVIHAN
by in sana pucca
Summary: Summary: Si lose lo admito soy una pervertida me llamo hanji y soy una pervertida en potencia, disfruto de los mangas yaoi hentai y derivados es un secreto que nadie debe y tiene que conocer hasta que EL especialmente EL lo descubrió. ¡¿Cómo se supone que deba explicar lo que hacían mis manos en mí entre pierna y mi pecho!


**Fantasías LEVIHAN**

 **Summary:** Si lose lo admito soy una pervertida me llamo hanji y soy una pervertida en potencia, disfruto de los mangas yaoi hentai y derivados es un secreto que nadie debe y tiene que conocer hasta que EL especialmente EL lo descubrió.

¡¿Cómo se supone que deba explicar lo que hacían mis manos en mí entre pierna y mi pecho?!

 **Clasificación MA**

 **Personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**

 **Historia: Ingrid Sinai Castillo Fernandez**

 **Los diálogos se presentan así –hola—**

 **Diferentes pensamientos "" y cursiva**

Si lose, lo admito, soy una pervertida hanji y así es una pervertida en potencia, disfruto de los mangas yaoi hentai y derivados, es un secreto que nadie debe y tiene que conocer; hasta que EL especialmente EL lo descubrió y de tal forma.

Me llamo hanji estoy en mi último año de bachiller vengo de una familia respetable y por lo tanto son un poco persinados en distintos temas y mucho más los morbosos ya saben, no se pueden hablar de ellos nunca.

En esencia soy una chica común solo por un pequeño detalle que soy una pervertida. Les recuerda algo la frase si te prohíben algo es cuando más lo deseas, pues sí, es cierta, se me prohíbe hablar de muchos temas en especial de uno mi sexualidad, no tengo experiencia alguna mucho menos se sobre el tema.

A la edad de 15 años descubrí lo que eran las mangas y sus distintos géneros desde el Sojo hasta el yaoi y hentai y para ser sincera me gustaron demasiado siempre los leo a escondidas de todos y me da una emoción única y placentera al leerlos.

Por el momento nadie se ha dado cuenta de mis gustos hasta ese día…

Un día de marzo del cual no recuerdo bien el día iba de camino a mi escuela ansiosa para que terminara rápido el horario de clases para poder ir a casa y continuar con mi hobbie.

Caminando y observando como las hojas caen veo a un par de chicos y comienzo a imaginar una clásica escena yaoi que me emociona al imaginarla y sin darme cuenta me sonroje

 **-Oí cuatro ojos ¿Por qué no me esperaste en la esquina de siempre?—** dice un chico de cabello negro ojos grises y una baja estatura delgado pero con mirada de pocos amigos.

 **-Ah?! Lo siento lo olvide iba caminando y olvide donde parar—** dije aun embelesada por la escena de mi imaginación pero se detuvieron así como mi caminar.

" _Él es Levi mi mejor amigo desde el kínder, de hecho somos casi vecinos, vive a una cuadra de mi casa, aunque es más bajo que yo es bastante fuerte y siempre tiene esa cara de matón; pero es una muy buena persona, vive solo con su mama; que trabaja casi todo el día así que él se encarga de todo en su casa desde el aseo hasta comida._

 _Siempre está solo en casa, de su padre no se mucho y no le gusta tocar el tema, que extraño ¿no?, tantos años de ser amigos y casi no conozco su vida, en cambio el conoce todo de la mía desde mi comida favorita hasta mis manías, es injusto, bueno no conoce todo; mi secreto más guardado y aunque casi esta siempre en mi casa y yo en la suya en mi cuarto no hay evidencia de mis gustos es un alivio que no los conozca ¿me pregunto si los conociera le daría asco? ¿Acabaría la amistad y me dejaría de hablar?"_

De pronto una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos volteo hacia donde viene la voz

 **-¡Hola chicos!-** un chico que nos saluda como de costumbre

 **-Oh! Hola Erwin-** dijo efusiva **\- ¿¡cómo estás?!—** él es Erwin un chico rubio, alto, guapo de buen cuerpo, ojos azules, amable y cariñoso todo lo contrario de Levi.

Él siempre ha sido la persona de la que he estado enamorada desde el 1er año de bachiller es atlético, popular, un caballero ¿quién mas no se enamoraría con semejante ejemplar? Lástima que el solo siente por mí una amistad pero no importa es mejor ser amiga a una desconocida además sería raro que saliera con alguien tan pervertida como yo.

 **-Oye cuatro ojos que tanto le ves a Erwin—** menciono de repente Levi, la verdad me sorprendió, "¿rayos y ahora que digo?" Espero que Erwin no lo haya escuchado

 **-Dm... Nada Levi pero creo que Erwin tiene un insecto en su hombro—** dije para librarme de tal incomoda escena

 **-Pues para ser miope ves muy bien esos detalles –** dijo Levi con un ligero tono molesto aunque creo que es normal

 **-¿QUE? ¿Enserio Han?¡Quítamelo por favor!—** dijo Erwin

"Jajajaja Erwin es tan tierno con esa cara de asco e incomodidad."

" _Ah? Erwin se acercó demasiado a mi rostro demonios me sonrojare estamos demasiado cerca."_

 **-¡CL- Claro!—** dije tartamudeando _"¡demonios! ¿Se_ habrá dado cuenta?" Me acerco temblando a quitar el supuesto insecto que de verdad estaba ahí ¡de pronto apareció en su hombro! " _¿acaso dios está a mi favor?_ " me acerco lentamente y siento que me alejan de Erwin tomándome de la mano; es Levi.

 **-Listo ya está deja de llorar—** refunfuño Levi mientras aventaba al aire el insecto con sus dedos **—y no le vuelvas a pedir esos favores a hanji. —**

" _La verdad es raro que Levi me llame por mi nombre ¿qué le pasara_?" aún está sujetando mi mano. Levi eso es molesto era mi oportunidad para tocar a le quedó viendo con mirada resentida y observo que Erwin se ve ¿decepcionado?

 **-Jajajaja no me molesta Levi bien sabes que me gusta la naturaleza y no me incomoda tocar insectos-** dije soltándome poco a poco de su agarre.

 **-TSK!-** dijo terminando de soltarme **—puede que a ti no pero odio que haya insectos alrededor de ti—** lo menciono de manera retadora viendo a Erwin.

 **-Como sea, vamos se hace tarde para las clases…-** menciono Levi caminando hacia la escuela y de costumbre lo seguimos

Es una suerte que Levi y Erwin estén en mi salón.

 **-¡Maldición!—** " _No puedo concentrarme sigo pensando en el manga de anoche, me pregunto ¿De verdad duele "ESO" tanto como dicen? En los mangas se ve muy placentero..."_

 **-Señorita Hanji, señorita Hanji, ZOE!-** Escuche un grito de mi profesora llamándome desviando mis dulces pensamientos **—Dígame ¿cuál es el siguiente paso aquí?-**

" _¡Rayos! ¿Que estamos estudiando?"_ Observo el pizarrón y al parecer es química

 **-claro, es elegir la cadena más larga y enumerar a partir del grupo funcional—** dije segura de mi respuesta

 **-muy bien señorita hanji, oro agradecería más que no se distrajera deje de imaginar cosas** —dijo la profesora de química

 **-¡Si! Jejejej—** reí con nerviosismo me descubrieron

 **-por cierto tiene de castigo realizar ejercicios y no se podrá ir hasta terminarlos-**

 **¿¡Que?! – ¿pero? ¿Por qué? Conteste bien** —dije reclamando

 **-si, lo hizo; pero no permitiré que mi mejor alumna se distraiga—** dijo con tono de mama

" _Ts que molesta"-_ pensé

"¡Ay no! recordé que hoy sale nuevo capítulo de mi mangas"

 **-De acuerdo-** dije desanimada que más se podía hacer, voltee y Levi me veía pensativo

Por fin termino la clase de química y las demás horas pasaron. Genial solo una hora más de clase, mis ejercicios y podre ir a casa a ver mi hermoso y sensual manga

 **¨vibración de celular¨**

 **#mensaje recibido#**

 **Mama:**

 **Hanji querida tu padre olvido pagar nuestro internet y lo cortaron dentro de dos semanas lo conectaran de nuevo a sí que si tienes tarea será mejor que la hagas en la escuela o si no es molestia en la casa de Levi, te esperamos en casa**

 **Regresa con cuidado**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –** Lo que faltaba-grite por la recién noticia

 **-¿Oye hanji pasa algo?—** pregunto Levi y Erwin acercándose a mi lugar

 **-¡Una tragedia enano y Erwin! ¡No tengo internet en casa! Al parecer me quedare más tiempo en la escuela para hacer tarea. —** dije exagerando los detalles además de molesta ya que no podre leer mis mangas durante dos semanas

 **-Ay hanji no te preocupes yo me quedare contigo a hacer la tarea juntos—** dijo Erwin al fin algo bueno de este día

 **-No me llames enano maldita jirafa y yo también me quedare contigo; también puedes ir a mi casa si lo necesitas con tanta urgencia —** dijo Levi de repente con una cierta amabilidad y sonrisa triunfal.

" _¿Acaso compiten?, Levi por favor solo cállate"-_ pensé, ¡aguarden si ellos están aquí no poder leer mis mangas! Tendré que declinar su oferta.

 **-Gracias chicos lo aprecio pero tienen cosas que hacer no se preocupen, Tu Erwin tienes club después de clases y si faltas te matan, Y tu Levi tienes que realizar la comida para tu mama y tú; además tengo trabajo de química y solos los atrasare más, no es necesario.** Se quedaron pensando creo que di buenas excusas.-" _soy una genio"_ además después de clases ya no hay tantos alumnos así que no habrá interrupciones en mi lectura _. "Perfecto"_

 **-Puedo esperarte e ir a casa juntos–** recalco Levi con su tono habitual

 **-¡Ay no te preocupes! mi casa no está lejos y tienes que asear y cocinar no hay necesidad, ve a casa—** le dije sonriendo para que no sospechara nada

 **-TSK—** refunfuño y se marchó hecho una feria como es de costumbre en Levi.

 **-¿Y ahora que hice?** –dije

 **-Jajajaja nada hanji ya sabes cómo es, supongo que no quiere dar su brazo a torcer—** dijo Erwin y no entendí ni una sola palabra. **-bueno te dejo tengo que ir con el subjefe de grupo-**

Llego el otro profesor e impartió su clase como de costumbre. Y se dio por terminado las clases para los demás pero para mí no, busque a mi profesora para que me proporcionara los ejercicios.

En menos de media hora estaban hechos y entregados regrese al aula que ya estaba vacía para realizar mi tarea...

 **-Tss me dijo que no era necesario pero...—** dijo un chico en el último piso en la salida

Ya toda la escuela estaba vacía a excepción de la sala de profesores

 **-¡PERFECTO! Podre leer el manga sin interrupciones-**

Realice la tarea rápidamente casi hecha un rayo en 30 min. Estaba terminada.

" _Ahora si viene lo suculento"-_ me dije a mi misma y babeando

Tome mi celular busque la página y di clic en el nuevo capítulo solo aparecía el hentai el yaoi puede que salga más tarde deduje.

Comenzó a leer y dar clic página a página "¡es hermoso!" -Dije.

Entre más avanzaba, la manga comenzaba a ser más grafico en cada página y tuve una sensación diferente, extraña y desconocida.

Un pequeño cosquilleo en mi entrepierna, lleve mi mano a la zona y estaba un poco húmeda comenzó tocando y la otra mano debajo de mi blusa.

 **-AHH! Se siente bien…-** musite

 **-Oye cuatro ojos ¿Por qué tardas tanto? sé que eres rápida haciendo tarea—** dijo Levi entrando al salón mientras que yo bueno… ambos nos quedamos mudos estaba muy sonrojada y excitada

 **-¡CARAJO!—** dije casi gritando " _estoy muerta"_

 **-Oí Hanji…. —** mascullo Levi


End file.
